Zombie Rookie
by ZaynaT
Summary: Lacy is curious. And you know couriosity killed the cat. The cat had nine lives, Lacy only has one. All she has to do is keep her curiosity at bay and survive the Green Flu.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I hope you all like it. Since it's taking longer to write my other story than I originally planned this one will be up dated more often. Now I was having my friend Billy look these over to make sure there's no mistakes but he's bigger slacker than I am. ****Anyway I own all my OC's and all the ones I may add later along with my stories…aka don't steal them they aren't yours. I do NOT own L4D…in case you didn't already know that. So Please R&R and I'll try to answer all your questions before the next chapter. Thanks!**

Chapter 1 Curiosity Killed the Cat

I woke to several loud bangs on the solid steel door. Quietly I headed toward the sound, I wasn't going to open the door, just look out the metal shades. Safe enough, right? We had been at the safe house for almost a week and curiosity was getting the best of me. I lifted my hand to the lever and pulled. It must have been night still because I couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly something wrapped around my neck and I let out a small scream before all the airs to my lungs were cut off. I scratched at the slimy thing just squeezed tighter, and slammed me against the window over and over trying to pull me out the little shutter shade. My head felt like a balloon with too much air about to pop.

My vision got blurry and faded in and out. _I'm gonna die…_I thought, fighting until I couldn't move. My vision faded out one last time and I knew I was dying. One face filled the blackness…his face…

**Sorry this chapter was so short. It was longer on paper. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I type it. Don't worry my chapter will hopefully be longer after this first one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Billy is still nowhere to be found but I'll check my closet again...anyway sorry this is short again I'm not really sure why. There's gonna be a little jumping around with the times but hopefully you'll catch on to that. So I own all my OC's and this story, no I don't own Left 4 Dead although I wish I did…cause then I would be rich. Umm…Enjoy the story and R&R please.**

Chapter 2 Alive Cause the Cat has 9 Lives

"Lace? Lacy? Wake up…please wake up," a voice that sounded so familiar entered my thoughts. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I tried to wiggle my fingers or toes. Nothing. So I kept trying and the voice kept rambling nonsense.

My neck hurt. Wait…not only my neck, my head, and my arms. I felt tired, but I also felt like I had slept a long time. I tried to remember what happened to me. I tried to remember my name, where I was, and whose voice was talking to me.

_Think….think! _I was trying so hard. _My name is Lacy Rooks. My parents names are Jim and Nacy Rooks. I have an older brother…Mathew. I'm 18 years old. I have black hair and hazel eyes with a hint of green. I'm a little over 5 feet tall. I'm in the safe house…with…with…_

I opened my eyes, but just barely. It took too much energy. I could feel myself falling asleep. I couldn't fight it. Blackness…

**Epic fail on length…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just KNOW that this chapter will be longer. So this is a peak into the first days that the infection hits our main character. Billy isn't in my closet and he's not answering his phone…man then I'm having issues because PJH505 doesn't have a computer right now…WTF man? Oh well. Any who…I hope you guys like my story…or girls…I meant guys like people not the male gender…I mean I'm a girl I'm not hating…just never mind. So I own all my OC's and my Stories…I unfortunately DON'T own Left 4 Dead. Please R&R! Much appreciated. **

Chapter 3 Garbage Can Nightmare

"Lacey, please take the trash out," mom sounded tired.

"Sure. Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she sat down in her chair and took a drink of water. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," we smiled at each other.

"I love you too," she didn't look so tired anymore. "The flashlight is on the counter, be careful."

"Ok, whatever mom," she gave me the mom look and I smiled.

I picked up the flashlight and got the trash. It was almost completely pitch black outside. I had always been a little afraid of the dark but at 16 I was trying to get over it. Most of the time I run to the trash can, quickly put it in there, and run back. Tonight I was going to make myself walk. _You can do it…_I kept telling myself.

Finally I got to the trash can, and proudly put the trash can in it. Flash light in hand, I jumped for joy. "Yesssss!" I said. Then the eerie quiet got to me. No dogs were barking, no birds, no crickets, I was suddenly scared again. I pointed the light into the darkness.

I hear a sound off to my right, and I point the flash light that way. Eyes reflect red back at me and I let out a little squeal. "Mrs. Robertson?" I ask. The 50-some odd spinster never left her house. "Are you ok?" there was blood around her mouth and all over her clothes. I screamed as she started screaming and sprinting towards me. Her long skirt constricted her and she almost fell. I came out of shock and started running towards my front door. I tripped over a rock and blood started coming out of a cut on my hand. By the time I stood back up Mrs. Roberson was a little more than arms length away. She swiped and I jumped back. She growled and I shook with fear, not thinking…I couldn't think. I was ready for her this time. She swiped with her left hand and I grabbed it with my left and yanked her towards me. I swung my flashlight and I heard the sickening crack of her skull. I felt like puking.

She fell to the ground and all I could do was stand there and cry. I had just killed a person…was I still a murder if it was in self defense? My mom came out of the house only seconds later and screamed, she had the Glock in her hand and she shot Mrs. Roberson in the head, even though I'm pretty sure she was already dead. Mom had watched the news and she had learned about the Green Flu. She called dad and he was almost home. We were going to stay at our safe house in the mountains. It had everything, a little bit of clothing, food, a generator, and its own pluming system. 15 to 20 people could live up there for a little over 10 years. My dad never trusted the government and mom and I just thought he was being paranoid…looks like paranoia paid off. This was going to save my life.

"Mom, I'm scared," I told her as she handed me the glock.

"Me too," she admitted with a small smile. To get ready we put on multiple layers of clothes. We had 6 or 7 layers of tops on and 3 or 4 of bottoms…it was getting hot. Then we packed a backpack each. I put ammo, my metal softball bat, a glove and a ball, a few clothing items, general hygiene necessities, and a few keeps sakes. Even with all that my bag was only a little over half full.

Just as my mom got done packing, somebody busted through a window in our living room and the last thing I heard was my mother's scream.

**Yay for length. So I love cliff hangers…but only when I'm writing them. All you other peoples on here who write them drive me crazy…then I'm checking the story every 15 minutes for an update that doesn't come for THREE days. I hope I don't leave you guys hanging like that. Anyway R&R please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay..so that was way longer than 3 days. I just haven't had the time. I greatly apologize for this coming out waayyyy too late. And Billy isn't answering his phone again but I'm pretty sure that's because he's in the tunnels that they dug. Yes my friends Billy, Josh, and Nigel dug a tunnel in Josh's back yard. When I asked why, they said "Just in case there's a Zombie Apocolypse! DUH!" So umm…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Ha…I REALLY don't own l4d, nor do I own the Met. Don't ask again… **

Chapter 4 Met?

My head is killing me as I start to wake up. I feel a hand in mine. It feels nice, warm, tracing circles on my palm. I open my eyes, there's writing on the wall in several different languages. There are pictures people have drawn. Details of the infection. Infection. The Green Flu. I feel my head pound as I start to remember. The Green Flu makes people crazy, it makes them crave human flesh. I'm not sure if they are dead or not. The hand holding mine stopped and the lack of feeling made me ache on the inside.

I look over, Eli is lying down and snoring. I remember first meeting him at the Met, we were both staring at the Temple of Dendur's walls. You could actually stand inside it. I was enjoying the silence and started to freak out as I noticed my tour group had disappeared. I stepped out of the temple and spun in a circle. Eli had stepped out after me, I had noticed he was there but wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you lost?" His voice was deep, and it instantly caught my attention. What can I say, I was a teenage girl and he was very intriguing.

"Maybe," I said. Not wanting to be to admit to this older looking guy that I was on a field trip with my class. I was 16 and well he didn't look 16.

"I could help…maybe. I practically live here." He smiled and his perfect teeth caught me off guard. There has to be something wrong with this guy, because perfect doesn't exist. His blue eyes that could drown a crowed and his dark hair that brushes his collar is very sexy. And I'm not gonna fall for a pretty boy. I scold myself for checking him out.

"I'm not sure I can trust you," I say and I start walking away, because there is NO way this guy is real. Plus there is no way he's flirting with me. I hear foot steps behind me. "Are you following me?" I finally say after I enter the room filled with Greek bowls and Roman sculptures.

"Maybe," I turn to glare, why is he following me? He doesn't come off as a creeper, which is good considering he is following me. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I sound annoyed…oh maybe it's because I am.

"Elijah McKay, you can call me Eli." He sounds totally at ease.

"Well my name is Lacy. You can call me Lacy." Yeah, I'm grumpy. And my temper is running short. I hear a chuckle, does he actually finds me amusing? That's gonna put a damper on my good mood.

"Well Lacy, your tour group didn't go this way," this time I turn to face him and I glare…again. He has a 5 O'clock shadow and I suddenly wanna touch it. Instead I turn right back around again. And start walking back the way I came. "You have a last name?"

"Nope," I'm being down right bitchy, and he just laughs some more.

After that he helped me find my group, and gave me his number. I actually called him and we started dating. I've never met anyone like him before. We've been dating for two years now…we even lasted past the end of the world. Who would have thunk it?

I move him slightly, and Eli doesn't wake. He's probably been awake a long time. I don't really remember what happened. I remember looking out the metal shutters, then nothing. I wonder around the safe house, looking for food and clean clothes…unfortunately this one's shower doesn't work, and I remember Eli and Julian trying to fix it.

Oh my gosh…Julian! I start running in circles trying to find him. "Jules?" Jule!" I know I'm making too much noise but for some reason his absence freaks me out. I've known Jule forever and he's my best friend. His sandy brown hair and eyes the color of the beach, are a very comforting site. The door of the storage room opens and I nearly tackle him.

"Hey, you're awake," his voice is soft, not as deep as Eli's but soothing. And all this excitement has made my head really light…and suddenly Julian is holding me up and calling for Eli, but their voices are far away. I was never a girly girl and this fainting thing is really pissing me off, but before I can say I'm fine, my vision goes black.

**Ok…soon there should start to be a whole lot more action. Well, I hope. Hope you enjoyed this, please R&R. :) mucho gracias! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I give up on Billy helping me with this story, he is officially a fail. But that's ok. I'm glad to be getting out the 5****th**** chapter of my story so soon but lately it seems like I have all these ideas and time lol. So I have a shout out to DeathBlade131313…just because he likes to give me shout outs…for…idk why lol. SO…please R&R and I **_**really**_** hope you know by now that I DON'T own L4D. :)**

Chapter 5 Stupid…

My head is officially killing me. Damn this passing out thing. I try to sit up and four hands push me right back down onto the cot. "Let me up damnit!" I tried to sit up again, this time only Eli's hands held me down. I looked at him and gave him my best go-to-hell look.

"Will you please stay?" Eli looked worried and the scowl from my face melted. It almost killed me but I laid back down. Eli had bags under his eyes, and he had a 5 O'clock shadow that was threatening to turn into a beard. He looked tired…hell he looked _old_. What the hell happened? "What happened?" I asked, my brain directly connected to my mouth. Eli didn't answer though, Jule did.

"Lace…you have been asleep for three days," I looked at him in complete shock. I opened my mouth but Jule cut me off. "I'm guessing you don't remember a lot. So…you opened the shudder shades and a smoker wrapped his tongue around your neck," I suddenly felt _extremely_ dirty. "He tried to pull you out the little slits…you had bruises on the side of your face and a few little cuts from the shades." I slowly lift my hand to my face and felt the welts and scabs. I could feel my eyes grow wide and I could see bits and pieces in my head. "I heard the ruckus and I cut off the tongue, but you still wouldn't wake up."

"Eli, where were you?" I was filled with shock when he never came up in Jules story.

"I've been taking sleeping pills, they help me sleep since I can't find the peace to on my own. It took Julian a while to wake me up," he wouldn't meet my eyes. I grabbed his hand. I forgot all about the sleeping pills. From the look of him, it seems he stopped taking them. Jules and Eli never called each other by the nicknames I called them by. I think the full names thing was out of respect, but anyway they both called me Lace and since my name isn't all that long. It's Lacy.

"It's ok," I whispered to Eli and I kissed the top of his head. "Thank you," I told Jule, and he gave a soft smile.

Eli broke the silence that followed, "We've been here too long, were running out of food and I hate to use it all just in case some other survivors come along, tomorrow we need to leave," he sounded like he wanted to live here forever and I wish we could.

When the infection first started, we thought it was like the Swine Flu, this wasn't a big deal. That is until the infected started to be violent and attack other people. The infected started to outnumber the uninfected, and they the world started to fall apart.

I would never admit this to the guys, but I was honestly scared. "Do we have to leave tomorrow?" I asked, wincing as I realized I sounded like a whiney child. "What time is it?" I asked, signaling for them to forget the previous question.

"It's about noon," Jule looked tired, but not as tired as Eli.

"Eli, why don't you sleep? Jule will get stuff ready and I'll wash clothes. You need to be wide awake for tomorrow were gonna need you." He look like he was about to argue, but Jule gave him a look that clearly backed me up.

"Fine." He wasn't happy, but I kissed him on the cheek, left the room, and turned off the light. Jule went off to get supplies and I went into the bathroom to clean up. I washed my face and my body with a wash cloth. I looked at the dingy mirror and saw the scrapes and bruises all over myself and I almost cried. Vain, I know…worry about my looks at the end of the world. It wasn't that though, I had been in softball my whole life, and I was used to bruises, cuts, and breaks. It was the fact that I made a stupid choice and almost got myself killed.

You know the movies that your screaming at the heroine to stop going towards the noise in the dark with no weapon? Well I was the stupid girl on screen, going to her death. I washed my hair the best I could in the sink. Then I started on the clothes. We didn't have much but we tried to keep our favorites with us at all times. I started humming. I love to sing but was never really good at it but it helped me not think about almost dying.

I let out a strangled squeak as I felt hands grab my shoulders. "Shhhh!" Jules sounded almost panicky. "Elijah just fell asleep." Feeling his hand on my shoulders and knowing it was him made me relax. He started rubbing and if I hadn't slept for three days I would have felt asleep. Instead I relaxed and continued washing the clothes. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I closed my eyes as he worked out every knot.

"You remember Sam?" he asked. Silence flooded the room and the sloshing for the clothes in the sink was the only sound. I needed to busy my hands.

"What about him?" my voice was ice and the temperature in the room dropped at least 10 degrees.

"Why?" his question seemed to come out of nowhere, but I knew exactly what he was asking. Sam was a guy. He was 5'10 and had blond skater hair. In fact he looked a lot like a skater. The most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, only rivaled by Eli's.

"He broke my heart. Jule, I'm sorry, Sam wasn't something I expected to happen." Jule liked Sam, he had hope for us as a couple. But Sam was immature and wanted me to do something I couldn't. Leave Eli. When I met Sam, Eli and I were together but I loved Eli. I couldn't leave him. Sam promised we could still be friends, but it didn't work out that way. See, I never had much luck with guys, and Sam broke his promise. We weren't friends. And the day the flu broke out at the school Sam had saved me. Then I watched him get turned. It was something I had nightmares about and Jule always wondered why I had done anything, about the relationship and why I hadn't saved him. "I didn't mean to let him die." My voice went dead. Eli knew everything but I hadn't told him that Jule was team Sam.

His hands went still on my shoulders. "Why did you almost kill yourself?" he put his forehead against the back of my head. His breath was hot against my wet hair as he spoke again. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't remember why I went to the shuddershades," I said quietly so he would hear the shaking in my voice.

"Elijah was worried sick, he hasn't slept in forever. And he was tearing himself up inside for not being the one to save you." A sarcastic 'I figured' almost came to my lips but I didn't let it go through. I was mad at myself and Jule, that doesn't mean I need to take it out on my too loving boyfriend.

"The laundry is done," I started to hanging them on the shower rod.

"Lace, let me help."

A silent 'I got this' was formed by my lips but I nearly passed out. Breathless I leaned against the bathtub for support. "Lace? Hun, are you ok?" I couldn't talk, I could barely breath. 'What's happening?' I tried to ask but nothing came out. Jule tried to stay back, to give me room to breathe but the room was spinning. I suddenly fell and hit my head hard on the bath tub. Yet I didn't lose consciousness. Jule rushed forward. I let a tear escape and that really set Jule off…well that or the blood coming from my head.

He picked me up and hauled me into the room with all the bunks. My head was spinning. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I pushed it back down. Jule looked at the back of my head and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "You didn't facture your skull." I gagged. Jule ran out of the room and came back with a bucked. I puked, then suddenly passed out.

This time I didn't wake up to Eli at my bedside or Jule. It was dark. And I was suddenly wide awake again. I walked into the kitchen area, a soft glow of a lamp lit my way. "Eli?" I looked around the corner and heard soft cries. "Eli?" I called again.

Then I jumped and my scream was stifled by a hand tightly covering my mouth. Jule's breath was hot on my neck, "Shhh," he sounded almost frantic, " don't say a word, and when I let go of you, you're going to be quiet." I nodded. He let go and I snuck a peak around the corner. Just before Jule grabbed my hand a pulled me away, I saw Eli. He was crying.

**I really hope this story gets more interesting and more rewiews :) AND since I am now out of school, I hope to get chapters out more often. Sorry if this wasn't the action packed story that I promised but it should get better when Lacy and the Boys finally leave the safe house.**


End file.
